


Updates

by sarcastic_bean



Series: Updates I Guess [2]
Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:53:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24730357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarcastic_bean/pseuds/sarcastic_bean
Summary: What the title says
Series: Updates I Guess [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1816354
Kudos: 1





	1. Please be greatful

I'm learning pigpen cryptology code stuff so I can write smut for you without my parents dont find out and writing this on my old ass kindle so I will hopefully have tbat request in soon


	2. Question /Rant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have a question and had a horrible day which I'm going to be pissy about.

Should I start a book for ranting and people can request to co author it because read the description. So today started out fine and then I slipped down the carpeted concrete half a flight of stairs in my basement whjch caused my tailbone to hurt like fucking hell all day, I walked into a spiderweb imediately after, had to skip ballet because I can barely fucking walk much less bend my knees then to top it all off I somehow broke a fairly new pitcher by just setting it down and we cant find the shard of glass that broke off of it so yeah I hope the world has punished me enough in the past two year to let me have one good summer,no scratch that week because I can't seem to last that long without someone leaving me dying or just in general fucking everything up like I always do bye whoever cares enough to read this


	3. Hi again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Any one wanna talk about dysphoria with a enby who's bein a sad bean at one am

So, I'm non binary and I don't have a proer binder because my parents think they would have known that I was pan and nb whren I was younger, the thing is I didn't realize I had liked some girls until I found out that you could like girls and I'm a feminine leaning non-binary but again I want a flat chest and I honestly sort of want both genitalia and it sucks, I don't even know where to get a binder and I can't very well ship it to my house and I still have trouble thinking of myself as they/them even though it feels more right than she/he pronouns ever have and no body calls me dakota except like my cousin, to end on a somewhat positive note I am getting a short haircut which should help a bit with the dysphoria welp see ya later misses misters and non binary visitors sorry again


End file.
